James Potter y el Diario de Merlín
by Percival Bluebeatle
Summary: James Potter, el hijo del famoso Harry Potter comienza su primer año en Hogwarts, la escuela de magia. Siendo tapado por la famosa sombra de su padre,James desea ocupar un lugar más importante que el de su padre en el mundo mágico. James conoce a sus mejores amigos Benjamín, Franklin y Fred, su primo, con quienes compartirán aventuras memorables por todo Hogwarts


1

La preocupación del señor Potter

Los Potter, del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, jamás podrían jactarse de ser una familia normal, y estaban muy orgullosos de ello. Ni siquiera entre los _suyos_ podrían considerarse una familia tipo, y Harry Potter bien lo sabía, y vaya donde vaya, su famoso —demasiado famoso— apellido le precedía; lo comprobaba muchas veces.

—¡Harry Potter! Oh, Merlín sea bueno. Usted salvó al Mundo. —Le decían al oír su apellido, incluso aquellos que no eran demasiado mayores como para recordarlo.

Aquél día, sin embargo, entre los Potter había una extraña sensación de incomodidad, plagando toda la casa. James, su hijo mayor y quien cumplió los once años el día anterior, fue el primero en darse cuenta y le transmitió su preocupación al señor Potter.

—Papá, no enviaron la carta aún —Harry Potter, como muy pocas veces, se quedó sin respuesta. Era no, pero no quería partir en pedazos la esperanza de su hijo de ir a Hogwarts.

—Aún no, James —contestó en su lugar la señora Potter, su esposa—. Las cartas suelen tardar: imagina que vienen en lechuza, y desde muy lejos. La mía tardó dos días enteros.

Sin embargo, el desconcierto por los sucesos acaecidos habían quitado el hambre al muchacho y Ginny Potter se volvía más y más nerviosa, llegando a recriminarle a su esposo cosas sin sentido, que lo llevaron a éste a tener que salir a dar vueltas en la moto.

—Mi hijo no es un _squib_ —repetía el señor Potter cuando daba vueltas a la manzana con la moto que su padrino, Sirius Black, le legó—. ¿Por qué aún no envían la carta?

No pudo evitar pensar en Minerva McGonagall, su vieja profesora de Hogwarts, pero que ahora —o por lo menos, hasta donde él sabía— era directora del colegio de magia.

La única explicación de que la carta aún no había llegado al número doce era que James era un _squib_ o que la vejez de la antigua profesora le afectó negativamente y olvidó enviar las cartas. "No es un squib... ¡Él hizo magia!", pensaba mientras aceleraba inconscientemente el motor del vehículo.

Cuando doblaba en la esquina, donde ya se divisaba el enorme parque, dentado con vallas de hierro negro, tuvo que frenar repentinamente y con la varita en la mano, para evitar atropellar un gato gris que se cruzaba delicadamente por la acera... directo hacia su casa. Lo miraba muy extrañamente, con una expresión tan humana que a Harry Potter no le hicieron ni siquiera dudar; además, bordeando sus ojos amarillentos, había unas líneas tan negras que parecían gafas.

—¿Profesora McGonagall? —El gato maulló, frustrado, y corrió hacia los árboles de tronco marchito dentro del parque. Tras un refulgir de luces y un sonido similar a un zumbido, una mujer de edad muy avanzada y cabello gris opaco, pero en el que aún se notaba el marrón de antaño, surgió.

—Es un gusto volver a verle, señor Potter —Harry sonrió, aún arriba de la moto. La mujer frunció los labios—. Aunque debo admitir que no pensé que me reconocería.

—Han pasado muchos años, profesora —la mujer se adelantó con paso decidido. No portaba el sombrero en punta usual, pero las túnicas no eran para nada _muggles_ —. ¿Le molestaría pasar? No creo que los _muggles_ se crean que salió de un _reality_.

—No sé lo que eso signifique, señor Potter, pero estaría encantada —Harry estacionó la motocicleta a la entrada de Grimmauld Place, y tras pasar por un pasaje bordeado de altos setos, llegaron a la puerta de la casa—. Y por favor, llámame por mi nombre, Potter. Ya no eres mi alumno.

—Con placer —comentó tras abrir la puerta, con un pomposo chirrido digno de una casa encantada—. Bienvenida al número 12 de Grimmauld Place... aunque me temo que ya lo conoce, ¿verdad?

La vieja profesora inspeccionó el lugar con unos ademanes muy rígidos de la cabeza, en donde se notaba un moño de color esmeralda que ataba el pelo, aún largo. Tras dejar las llaves en el llavero parlante y guiar a la directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería a través del pasillo hasta el vestíbulo, Harry llamó a su esposa.

—¡Ginny! —llamó, alzando la cabeza hacia los rellanos escaleras arriba—. Ginny, tenemos visitas. Baja... ¡Ahora!

Minerva McGonagall lo miró con reproche, y éste se encogió en su lugar. Sintió la mirada penetrante surcándole desde los ojos hasta su corazón, helándolo casi por completo.

—No creo que la señora Weasley merezca semejante trato, Potter —Harry retornó del hechizo de ojos que pareció darle.

—Aveces no me oye, y se queda en su oficina escribiendo. Raro que no está en la cocina —miró a su profesora, a quien se le dibujaba una sonrisa que abarcaba solamente las comisuras de sus finos labios—. No creo que reírse le haga mal, prof... Minerva.

—Tienes razón, Potter. —La mujer agachó la cabeza para que su alumno no notase la amplia sonrisa—. Aunque me gustaría también ver a sus hijos, ¿cómo es que se llaman...?

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, a la par que escuchaba unos pasos apresurados que venían desde el segundo rellano, allí donde se encontraba la oficina donde Ginny solía escribir sus artículos de El Profeta.

—James. Albus. Lilly —volvió a llamar, un poco más delicado esa vez—. Tenemos visitas, vengan al vestíbulo.

Se sintieron más pasos a gran velocidad desde el tercer rellano, donde sus niños tenían las habitaciones, bastantes distanciadas entre sí, así Harry oía si uno escapaba a la del otro para hacer alguna broma pesada.

Primero apareció Lilly, quien casi empujó a su madre por las escaleras, la cual trataba de mantener la compostura, pero no pudo evitar darle un alarido ya enfrente de McGonagall.

—¡LILLY! Ten cuidado la próxima vez. No bajes las escaleras...

—Papá —cortó Lilly, con los ojos brillantes y bien abiertos al ver a la bruja—, ésta no es la tía Hermione, ¿o sí?

James y Albus llegaron a la par, saltando los escalones de dos en dos y dándose codazos para ver quién caía primero directo al vestíbulo, donde la tertulia entre Harry, Ginny, Lilly y la profesora McGonagall se llevaba a cabo de manera teatral.

—Para ya, James —dijo Albus, que se sacó de encima el brazo de su hermano, quien lo pinchaba con el dedo a la par que observaba a McGonagall, tal como su hermana.

—Niños —miró Harry, sonriente. Ginny era cómplice en ese momento de la sonrisa de su esposo y la profesora de Transformaciones—, ella es Minerva McGonagall, directora de Hogwarts.

James fue quien dio un paso hacia adelante, captando Harry su gesto tras oír que se trataba de la mujer más influyente en Hogwarts. Incluso sus ojos parecían pedir a gritos su carta de aceptación.

—En realidad, ex-directora, Potter —tenía los ojos en su hijo mayor, pero en su boca se notaba una cara de decepción—. Me temo que estoy muy vieja para... dirigir un colegio de magia, justamente. Aunque el propio Albus Dumbledore fue director del colegio hasta sus ciento dieciséis años.

A Harry le entró un sentimiento de desolación y abandono, con casi ningún otro vínculo que lo uniera a Hogwarts directamente. La única esperanza que albergaba era Filius Flitwick, pero seguramente estaba muy viejo, como había dicho McGonagall, que ostentar para otro puesto mayor. "Bueno, y Neville". Se había hecho con el puesto de profesor de Herbología tras el abandono repentino del puesto por Pomona Sprout, y él abandonar las oficinas de Aurors.

—¿Quién es el director ahora? —el rostro de McGonagall pasó de James a él, con los ojos de piedra helada, y en la boca un signo de clara consternación.

—Lovage Nott —las palabras sonaron como un restallido muy frío, que surcó la columna vertebral de Harry—. Fue profesor brevemente en Hogwarts...de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tras su puesto en Aritmancia. Y antes de eso fue Auror; seguro que lo conociste, Potter.

Harry emitió una leve afirmación con la cabeza, aunque trataba de recordar una cara y asociarle al nombre, pero nada concurría a su cabeza. Sólo un recuerdo vago y borroso, pero al que no le dio importancia.

—¿Y es muy malo? —preguntó enseguida Ginny, con el sentido de protección de una madre, además de captar el tono de McGonagall.

—Pues no, querida... pero —giró su vista a ella—, pero no tiene experiencia. Es un hombre regio y disciplinado, como todo Auror —emitió una mirada rápida y cómplice a Harry—; sin embargo, su poca pasión por enseñar hace que me preocupe aún más por Hogwarts.

—¿Qué hay de Neville? —Albus intervino en la encrucijada de los mayores, siguiendo todo lo narrado. Harry había pensado lo mismo que su hijo, y supo enseguida que preguntó porque Neville era su padrino y le tenía cierto aprecio desde que comenzó a tener uso de razón.

—Bueno, él no puede ser director, joven... Albus —sonrió al pronunciar el nombre, y luego observar al padre del muchacho—. Hace solo un año que comenzó a ser profesor de Herbología, y cuando me fui lo nombré Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor... aunque supongo que el director Nott ha vuelto a nombrar a Agrippina Vercelli.

—¿De Transformaciones? —Harry la conocía, debido a que él y Ron habían estado presentes al momento de elegir a los nuevos profesores de Hogwarts para evitar una infiltración de Magos Tenebrosos.

—Así es. Debo decir que es una mujer tan brillante como lo es de astuta. Pero no es lo que me preocupa, sino que debe de estar furiosa por la pérdida de su puesto como Jefa de Casa —dijo McGonagall, lamentada—... aunque lo haya recuperado.

James miraba a todos; su vista pasaba de su madre, a la directora y Harry, y clavar la mirada en ningún lado, pensando.

—Un momento, por favor —llegaba el recital de su hijo mayor. Harry lo presentía—. ¿Me están diciendo todo esto porque no puedo ir a Hogwarts? ¿O por qué? Puedo conocer a esa Vercelli en persona, y al Salvaje "Knott", ¿por qué me lo cuenta, señora... McGonhall?

—Los nombres se te dan fatal —le reprendió su propio hermano, Albus, tras oír semejante falta de respeto.

Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de Ginny y Harry, McGonagall emitió una delicada carcajada, provocando además que surjan unas arrugas largas y profundas alrededor de sus ojos entre ambarinos y verde oscuro como preciosas esmeraldas.

—Eres igual a tu abuelo, James —no titubeó ante el nombre. El sentido del humor y el físico de su hijo más grande era, lo que muchos llamaban, la semilla Merodeador —de James Potter—. De haberlo conocido, dirías lo mismo, Potter.—"A que sí", pensó Harry.— Pero, ya que lo menciona, joven señor Potter, sí. Vine por usted, y temo que debo darle algo urgentemente...

Iba a agregar algo más, Harry se dio cuenta de ello, pero dejó que su profesora siguiese sin interrupciones. Pasó el peso de un pie a otro, esperando a algún sorprendente movimiento de varita de McGonagall y una esencial muestra de verdadera magia. Así fue. Sacó la varita delgada de entre su túnica, agitó el instrumento encantado sutilmente en el aire e hizo aparecer un viejo papel amarillento, sellado con el lacre rojo de Hogwarts.

—Su carta de aceptación —dijo con una seriedad y educación casi palpables en el aire del vestíbulo—. Escrita por mí, durante mi última semana como director de Hogwarts de éste año.

James, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, el pelo revuelto y las manos extendidas, tomó la carta y la pasó de una mano a la otra, hasta tenerle entre ambas y observar la finura del lacrado y la prolijidad de las líneas que conformaban el pergamino. La abrió. El perfume llenó el lugar, llevando a Harry hasta sus mejores recuerdos en el colegio de magia, al que con tanta alegría había asistido. Su hijo se la pasó a su madre, y luego a él, donde pudo notar la estirada y alargada letra de McGonagall en tinta verde refulgente.

 ** _Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_**

Leyó Harry, y el corazón le dio un vuelco, y las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar y tratar de escapar por sus ojos, en gotas gruesas, y manchar el pergamino donde estaba el nombre de su hijo.

Se lo tendió a James, de nuevo, mientras trataba de enjugarse las húmedas e insistentes lágrimas con el dorso de la nudosa mano. McGonagall lo vio, y Ginny y sus hijos, también. Pero ninguno dijo nada. Todo sabían lo que significaba aquél momento para el Niño Que Vivió; todo lo que le recordaba el nombre escrito con aquella tinta, en aquella carta. El corazón empezó a golpearle con fuerza.

—Disculpen. —Harry salió del vestíbulo y fue a la Sala.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. El silencio y el aura del lugar, bordeado de verde y oro, lo completaron de una forma extraña y angustiosa;... más recuerdos. Al alzar la vista, y sentir el amargo gusto de las lágrimas, las cuales profundizaban más y más en su alma, vio aquél lugar en el que nunca jamás había entrado desde lo sucedido en el Departamento de Misterios. "Sirius", pensó.

Gracias al cielo pudo observar el rostro de su padrino en la pared, donde un encantamiento de presencia permanente le había ganado la partida a Hermione, y el tapiz quedó allí por los siglos. Y Harry jamás volvió a abrir aquella puerta... hasta ése día. "Lo único que pudo hacer Hermione fue devolverlo a aquí." Su amiga y madrina de James había devuelto el dibujo de Sirius Black al tapiz de la Antigua Casa de los Black, donde pertenecía a pesar de todas las blasfemias en su nombre.

—Querido señor James Sirius Potter —oyó Harry, proveniente del vestíbulo. Su hijo estaba leyendo la carta, y otro ataque de llanto acudió a él, ésta vez casi incontrolable.

Tenía el nombre de las dos personas que amó y que murieron por salvarlo; no bastaba con un retrato, un tapiz, los recuerdos encantados que cada uno le legó, y un millar de historias —unas desilusionantes, pero otras de heroísmo puro— no bastaban para traerlos de vuelta, y sentía que de alguna manera, al nombrar a su hijo de aquél modo, los había revivido. James tenía tanto de su abuelo, que a muchos les ponía la piel de gallina, y tanto de su padrino que a unos les preocupaba. Ambos habían estado en muchas travesuras, y en momentos terribles, que arrasaron con todo lo que pudieron: su padre, muerto; y Sirius, había ido a Azkaban...

—... una varita, un caldero, un juego de redomas... —el muchacho seguía emocionado. No era un _squib_. No. Nunca, y menos con todo lo que su hijo representaba para muchos, pero más aún para él.

—Harry —llamó alguien en voz baja y dulce. Era Ginny—. Harry, ¿puedo pasar?

Él no contestó.

—Mi amor, por favor.

Abrió la puerta, tras enjugarse las últimas lágrimas, quedando solamente de ellas la humedad en sus ojos claros y un vacío que le dolía en el alma. Pocas veces sintió eso. Pocas veces lo habían visto así. Pero todo se diluyó, poco a poco, tras abrazar a su mujer, tratando de evitar otra carga de llanto.

—Todo está bien. —Le dijo Ginny, muy dulce, y con el perfume que le había regalado en su aniversario en el pelo—. Tienes que estar alegre. Por Hogwarts, por James. Albus y Lilly también; casi corren detrás tuyo. McGonagall dice que no te dejará, y tampoco al castillo.

—Sí, pero... —su mujer le dio un beso, que lo calló completamente.

—Sufres mucho, Harry —le dijo—. Él se ha ido; el Colegio está mejor que nunca, mis padres te aman. Ron. Hermione. Me tienes a mí. Quizás no estás en Hogwarts, ya no... pero debes seguir adelante, y tienes que saber que siempre puedes volver. Después de todo, es tu primer hogar.

Lo era. Realmente lo era. Sólo había considerado la casa de los Dursley en Privet Drive como casa cuando la abandonó hace ya muchos años, pero Hogwarts fue su hogar —aún más que su casa— desde el momento en que la magia lo envolvió y lo transportó por corredores y pasillos encantados, y gárgolas y estatuas hechizadas. El recuerdo de Dumbledore no tardó en acudir.

—Los extraño mucho —Harry no sabía a quién se dirigía, pero de alguna forma sentía que a todos los que habían dado su vida por él.

—Lo sé, lo sé —Ginny lo abrazó aún más fuerte, mientras que sollozaba sin lágrimas—. Yo también. Ellos no querrían que estuvieses así, y mucho menos en estos momentos. ¿Qué te diría Dumbledore?

—Que no sienta pena por los muertos, sino de los vivos —de una extraña forma, Harry contuvo las lágrimas y el llanto se desvaneció por completo. Como si se hubiese secado por completo. Dumbledore aún estaba en su corazón, y el hecho de decir una de sus palabras (tal como en la magia) le ayudaron por completo—. Debo vivir, Ginny.

—Te amo, Harry. —Dijo ella

—Te amo... siempre. —Le dijo él.


End file.
